


The first hangout

by guren666



Category: Bijuu Mike - Fandom, Goncy - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjob in a car, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: After doing youtube every day for the past few years, Mike decides to take a break for a week, so he takes the opportunity to visit his editor & friend Goncy. After they meet up at the airport, the atmosphere between them changes and he's not sure if he should acknowledge it. Because if he did, he would have to acknowledge his feelings, too.





	The first hangout

**Author's Note:**

> The tags aren't just for show. This is some spicy stuff, so if that's not your cup of coffee, then please leave while you can. I am not held responsible for any trauma you might suffer from reading.
> 
> Whenever you see the names before a sentence, it means that person is supposed to be saying that. Goncy and Mike pointed it out in the last video, so I made sure and wrote the names before each sentence this time around.  
> Enjoy reading!

Mike was coming to visit Goncy for the first time.

They had a tight bond as editor and boss, but before that, they were friends. Really good friends.

 

Goncy came to pick him up at the airport in his car. Mike stood out because of his bright green hair, so it was easy to find him. He waved and Goncy ran up to him. They hugged (like all bros do) and Mike eyed him. Mike: “It’s so good to see you in real life. Are we good to go?”

Goncy: “Yes, we are good. So, shall we?”

Goncy started walking to the exit and Mike followed behind, with all his luggage.

He looked over his shoulder, appalled. Goncy: “Mike, you should have said something! Here, let me carry some of that.” Goncy said, tracking back to his friend as he took his larger suitcase, pushing it forward.  

Goncy opened the door, walking through. He stepped aside, waiting for Mike.

Mike: “You didn’t have to, but thanks.” He said in his cute way and Goncy beamed at him in the same cute way.

Goncy: “No problem, Mijuu Bijuu.”

They sauntered to Goncy’s car which was parked nearby. He went ahead and opened up the car trunk, stashing in the large suit case. Mike came up and handed him the other suit case.

As soon as the luggage was safely stored, Goncy shut the trunk door, going around to the driver’s seat. Mike walked to the other seat, taking a seat. He put on the seatbelt.

He started the engine and they rode out to the streets. Mike looked around his surroundings, because this was his first visit in Portugal. Mike: “Wow, this is completely different from what I expected.”

Goncy: “And what did you expect?” He chuckled, taking the high road.

Mike shrugged.

Mike: “I don’t know, man. Coming here was a good idea to clear my mind. Things are great, but still… I feel like something is missing in my life. I’ve been trying to figure out what that ‘it’ is for the last few years since I started doing youtube. I met so many great people… I met you.”

 

Oh.

Goncy glanced at him, wary of the possible hidden meaning behind his words. He cocked with the wheel. This, this has gone on for far too long. He must, no he _needs_ to come out with his feelings.

He searched for isolated spot and he knew exactly where to go. The underground garages are abandoned during this time of day; they won’t be disturbed.

Mike noticed how all of sudden Goncy was taking them somewhere completely different. He raised eyebrow at his antics. Mike: “Where are we going?”

Goncy choose not to answer. After all, actions speak louder than words. Mike inquisitively stared at him, brows just about knitting. His friend was behaving very peculiarly. He knew Goncy, this was totally out of his usual behaviorism.

Just what was up with him?

He gave up on receiving a reply, instead he focused on the abandoned underground garages. From what he could tell, they were alone.

Sudden uneasiness came upon him as Goncy found an empty spot and parked.

 

Then, he turned around with a very determined look, unlike any Mike ever saw on his face. Something about that face… awoke bottled up feelings inside him.

Goncy put his hands over Mike’s, coming eye to eye.

The atmosphere felt tense; almost sexual.

 

Unresolved sexual tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Mike wasn’t into that. He shouldn’t be into that. But why did it feel so right?  Mike: “Not into it dude.” He said, adding “Sorry,” as he put a heavy hand on Goncy’s shoulder.

He didn’t get out of the car. Nor did he look away from Goncy’s passionate prying gaze. Mike’s lips cocked in a smirk. The air was so humid in the car, he could smell the faint scent of Goncy’s… shampoo? It smelled so… wonderfully…

Intoxicated, he stared dead on, while Goncy withdrew his hands, putting them back on the steering wheel. He made a great mistake. He fucked that up, big time. What was he thinking, making a move on Mike?

Now, he’ll want to turn the car around and leave… He waited for the dooming words, but Mike just kept on surprising him.

Mike: “Let’s get the fuck out of here, get some beer and properly celebrate my stay here.” He said, and Goncy agreed that more beer was in order. What was he thinking?

He looked down at Mike’s thighs and his crotch, noticing the tent. Obvious hard – on. He re – started the engine, but his focus was still on the lump of Mike’s cock.

Mike: “What?” Mike said, and Goncy pointed. Goncy: “That,” he said, poking the tent with his finger. There was no give to it all, it was as if he was poking a stone.

Mike: “What are you doing?! This isn’t funny Goncy!”

He shrugged. Goncy: “You’re the one with the hard – on. You tell me!”

Goncy touched the large lump again, palpating its range. He whistled, impressed.  

Mike spread his legs, exhaling.

 

He shouldn’t like this, but he did. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Goncy: “Let me suck you off. It’ll be painful to wait for it to go away.”

Mike just blankly stared at him. Mike: “What? No, no. You can’t do that.” He protested weakly, but Goncy’s nimble fingers were already fumbling with the zipper on his jeans.

The green haired man tried to push him away, but Goncy kissed his fingers, which stunned him for a few moments.

When he came back to his senses, Goncy had his length between his hands, measuring the weight. It was just the right size and looked… tasty.

 

Mike saw the look on his friend’s face. Goncy leaned over the seats, sinking to his knees. Mike’s blood rushed to his ears, feeling the excessive hotness radiating from both.

Goncy smirked playfully, taking in Mike’s dick, tasting for the first time. He moaned and he wasn’t the only one. Mike was letting out the tiniest whimpers, trying to hold his voice back, but it was futile.

He bit into his lower lip. Goncy was really handy (no pun intended) at sucking him off. He traced his tongue along the length, feeling the pulsating cock in his mouth, coming closer release with each erotic slurping sounds Goncy made.

Mike was really feeling it; they both were a hot mess, on the edge of reaching euphoria. He had to hand it to Goncy, he was skilled with his tongue.

Grunting, he shut close his eyes for the better feel of his tongue rolling over his cock. Balling up his fists, he yelped over one especially strong slurp, the contact sent electricity over his body, tingling.

A few more strokes and licks later, Mike came **hard** , forgetting himself in the overwhelming ecstasy. Shortly afterwards, he realized he came in Goncy’s mouth.

Panicking, he gasped frantically looking for tissues, anything really. Goncy released his dick from his mouth, making the plop! sound as he did. Plus he donned the most erotic expression ever, licking off some stray cum from his face.

 

Mike hid his face.

What they did was shameful. But still, it felt too good.

If he didn’t want this, he would have punched him or something. Then that meant…

 

_He always wanted to do this with Goncy?_

 

The realization literally blew his mind.

Goncy handed him tissues and he gratefully took them, wiping himself clean. He was conscious of one fact – things will never be the same between them. They crossed the unwritten border.

Goncy: “I’ve…shit isn’t how I envisioned it. I wanted to let go of these feelings, but I lost myself in the moment. But now, this happened. I know we can’t go back to how things were before, but I don’t want to lose your friendship over this. I’ll, I’ll try to get rid of my feelings for you.” He whispered,  nearly in tears.

The green haired man reached out to comfort him, but he changed his mind, torn in his inner turmoil. Conflicted, he shut eyes, hugging him. He enveloped his arms around him. Goncy was shocked by the sudden intrusion, his eyes were glued on Mike’s blindingly bright lime green hair. He too wrapped around arms around Mike’s waist.

They stayed that way a long time, each one afraid of his feelings and what it meant for them.

 

When they eventually let go, the two sheepishly smirked. Mike adjusted himself back on the seat while Goncy cleared his throat. Goncy: “We’ll go to my apartment. We’ve been stuck here too long.”

Mike: “Y-Yeah, good idea.” He okayed the plan of action.

They finally moved out from the garages into the blazing sun. Mike looked away, because glasses and direct sunlight just didn’t go well together. Speaking of getting together… he still wasn’t sure if he did the right thing. Mike just wanted to confirm Goncy’s genuine thoughts about them and perhaps uncover his own feeling about the idea of him and his friend being something more than just friends.

Goncy’s car traversed through the busy streets. They had to wait in the traffic jam for five minutes (both were grateful it didn’t last much longer) and moved along.

However uneventful the ride was, they were both engrossed in their own little worlds. And Goncy had to mind the road of course.

 

After the profound silence reached unbearable point, Mike opted to speak up, anything to break the stillness. But then, Goncy stopped the car in front of a tall building, parking his car in the parking lot.

Mike and Goncy got out of the car.

Goncy: “I’ll get the luggage.”

Opening up the trunk, he reached inside and pulled out the first suitcase, then the other, setting them down. Mike came up to him and he took one from him.

They exchanged a brief gaze, then Mike went up ahead to wait by the stairs. Meanwhile he closed up the car trunk, locking it and all the doors.

 

He sighed inwardly, looking at his friend who nervously stood by the stairs, shifting weight from one leg to another. The sun illuminated Mike and he seemed so beautiful right there, right then.

Did his heart beat just pick up? He approached him and they walked up the stairs, side by side.

Mike was absorbing in the sights.

 

Goncy halted in front of a door, fishing out his house keys. He put them in the keyhole, turning them and he opened the door wide. Goncy: “Guests first. Come on in, Mike.” He made a gesture, almost bowing down like one of those maids in anime.

That earned him a cute chuckle from Mike. Goncy could swear his heart skipped a few more beats. His friend walked into his apartment and he trailed after him, closing and locking up the place.

Mike: “Where can I put down shoes?” He asked politely and Goncy waved. Goncy: “Wherever you want, dude. Just put them aside here in the hallway out of the way.”

The lime haired man shook off his sneakers and Goncy was balancing on one leg, struggling with the laces on his right shoe. Goncy: “Jesus!! I can’t get this off!”

Being the good friend he was, he offered to help him. But he didn’t get to the helping part, Goncy fell over, right on top of him. This was just in the anime, the main character and love interest land in awkward position.

The catch was, this was real life; and Mike was no servant in maid outfit.

 

Goncy: “Damn it, why am I so clumsy? You alright, Mike?” He asked and his friend shook head. “Ouch… where are my glasses?” Mike was distraught over the loss of his vision. Goncy got off him, immediately finding Mike’s glasses. He picked them up and handed them to him. Goncy: “Here, your glasses.”

Mike: “Thank you.” He put them on and stood up, dusting off.

Goncy: “So, what do you want to do?”

Mike: “If you don’t mind, I could do with a bath. The flight has been too long.” He apologetically said and Goncy cracked a smile. Goncy: “Sure thing, you have brought your own things right?”

The lime haired man nodded. “I have everything.”

Goncy: “Bathroom is over there, last door on the left.” He pointed. “I’ll make some coffee in the meantime. You look horrible, man.”

Mike: “Ahaha _~_ Well, I’ll get my things from suitcase and hop into that shower.”  He put stress  onto his words and Goncy got the idea. Right, he should go and leave him alone…

 

He turned on heel, making a break for the kitchen. Mike looked on as Goncy left him alone in the tiny hallway. He let out the long suppressed sigh.

Well, things are certainly changing. For better or for worse? Only the coming few hours will tell. He sighed again. It’s too soon to start worrying. The best course of action is letting events downplay themselves.

In the meantime… he glanced at his still fully packed suitcase… he’ll take a nice, relaxing shower…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two steaming coffee cups were put on a tray as he took them to his bedroom. He normally would have stayed in living room with Mike, but that hug they shared wasn’t that normal. It was… he had yet to find a word that would describe the feeling when he held shaking Mike in his arms.

Sensual?

 No.

Making his heart go _doki doki_?

 

He set the tray down on coffee table. He paced around for a bit, while he could hear the subtle sounds of water running in the bathroom.

Pacing some more, he strut towards the wardrobe, thinking of changing his shirt to T – shirt because of the heat inside the apartment.

He was taking off his shirt, unbuttoning it, button by button until his toned chest was exposed. Goncy shrugged the shirt off, putting it aside; he’ll put it in the ‘to wash later’ bin in bathroom.

Now, where did he put his favorite T – shirt again? He reached inside, his view on the door was obscured.

 

He heard a gasp and he hit his head in the wardrobe’s frame. Goncy: “OOW.“ He glanced behind his shoulder, petrified on the spot.

Mike was naked, he only had a towel on, tied around his sides. Goncy knew that he’s been working out, but **damn** , those pecs, he couln’t tear his eyes away from him.

And judging from Mike’s relentless staring, he liked what he was seeing. Mike screamed, turning around. Mike: “Aaah! Sorry for disturbing. I just wanted to check where you were before I got dressed.“

Somehow, Goncy wasn’t buying his lie that he made up on the spot. Goncy: “So, you came here to ogle me?“

Not ogling per say, he just wanted to... to....

... to do what?

 

He laughed despite him not being in a merry mood at all. Mike: “I’ll come back later, when I’m dressed properly.“ He muttered, halfway out of the room, when Goncy stopped him, slamming him against the wall.

Mike grunted, temporarily shaken up. When he managed to shake off the dizziness, Goncy’s face was only a few inches away from his.

Goncy was so close he could see the slightly distinguishable green spots in Mike’s eyes. And then he just kissed him. Mike’s eyes widened.

He pushed him aside, but Goncy wasn’t having any of it, he trapped him, deepening the kiss. Mike’s muffled whelps vanished between their mouths.

His hands fell to his sides.

 

_This is what he wanted._

 

Mike’s glasses dropped a bit off the bridge of nose, but he didn’t mind it. They parted and Mike had a minute to catch his breath. Mike: “WHOAA Goncy, slow down. This is happening too fast.”

His face fell.

Goncy: “You don’t want to do this.”

 

Mike: “I don’t know! I want to, but then again I know we shouldn’t. We’re colleagues, friends. We really shouldn’t go any further.”

Goncy: “Can you pretend nothing ever happened? Can you go back to your home and just go on about your life, Mike? Because it’s not so easy for me. I’ve been admiring you for much longer time than you think. You can’t imagine how I felt when you selected me to be your editor. This is more than simple crush, there are times when I lay awake at night, thinking of you.”

Mike: “I… I don’t know what to say Goncy. This is quite a lot to take in. I need some time to think it over…”

Goncy: “No, I’m not letting you escape. You feel the same as me. If you didn’t want this, you would have pushed me away, hit me square in the face. You didn’t.” He grabbed his hands, bringing him closer.

 As much as he wanted to, he knew it wouldn’t end well for them. There were too many factors to consider…

Goncy: “Stop thinking about all the consequences. Just say yes.”

Mike: “If only it were so simple.”

 

Goncy: “It can be.” He spoke softly, kissing the nape of his milky white neck, going further down and down. His tongue traced around the nipples and Mike chuckled (because it tickled) and then both their gazes fell upon the towel wrapped around his sides.

Then, they looked at the inviting bed. Goncy stepped away from him, extending his hand, anxiously waiting. He saw the indecisiveness in Mike’s posture.

 

 

Suddenly, the lime haired man cracked a smile, putting his hand in Goncy’s. They walked to bed, hand in hand.

He made the right decision.

 

* * *

 

 

Goncy nudged him and Mike growled. Mike: “Five more minutes…” Goncy snickered, poking him playfully. Goncy: “Wake up sleepyhead. You said that hour ago.”

He took off the covers, seeing his naked body. Grunting some more, Mike sat up on the bed, groggily staring at him with eyelids still heavy. Goncy kissed him, that woke him up, now he was positively blushing.

Goncy: “Look at you blushing at a mere kiss. After what we did last night… speaking of, I know I asked yesterday but are you really okay? Was I too rough?”

Mike laugh at the notion. He shook head, grabbing onto his T – shirt, pulling him in for another smooch.

Now it was Goncy who was stunned by the sudden showing of affection. Mike: “No, everything about yesterday was… magical. Say, care to… teach me again? I’ll be sure to pay closer attention this time.”

He chuckled, sinking onto the bed with Mike underneath.

 

The coffee from yesterday was forgotten.

 

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
